Jonathans Game
by TheMartyrSasha
Summary: Jonathans Game is simple: A tournament in order to entertain him. He's decided to grab people from various universes, from saiyans, to vampire gods, to butlers, and a few others he thought would bring a unique flavor to the tournament. The winners prize is unknown, all that is known is that the contestants don't seem to have much choice if they wish to return to their own universe.


**For those of you wondering I used a randomizer to help me decide just how I would choose the 'contestants.' If it seems rather unbalanced, well it is supposed to be. After all, what kind of game is it if the contestants didn't have a challenge?**

The sun began rising over the hill, shedding light into the castle. It illuminated the main room, revealing the pale skin of the teenager sitting at the desk, guitar in his hand. He rubbed his eyes, re-aligning his glasses as he looked around the large, empty room, a hint of loneliness coming across his face. He shook his head before clapping his hands, causing the lights to begin reflecting on the marble floor. He sighed before leaning back in his chair, causing it to creak as he raised the guitar, getting ready to play.

Before he began he was interrupted by a loud ringing from his back pocket. He reached into his jeans and pulled out a small flip-phone. He let out a low sigh as he activated it, a loud, excited female on the other end of the line.

"Jonathan! Jonathan! Jonathan!" The girl shouted, causing the teen to hold the phone a few inches away from his ear. "I did it! The machine has been fixed! The contestants can-"

"Will you calm down already…" Jonathan said, a hint of a growl in his monotone voice. He held his head in his hand as he moved the phone back to his ear. "It was only a matter of time Sharon, now get over here so we can start this game of ours."

"Yes… .Right away sir." The line went dead almost immediately as Jonathan put his feet up.

Several doors opening and closing echoed in the castle before a girl burst into the room Jonathan was in. As she burst in her eye patch fell to the floor, revealing her mismatched red eye. Jonathan set down the guitar and walked over, casually placing it back on her face. She rubbed a bit of dirt off of her maids uniform before pulling out what appeared to be a key used to tune a guitar.

"Uh… Sharon?" Jonathan said, disbelief filling his eyes. "... is this really it?"

The girl nodded furiously, causing her flaming red hair to fall down, into her face. "All you need to do is place it in your guitar and the contestants should appear accordingly."

".. Whatever you say." Jonathan muttered as he moved back to his desk. "I swear if this turns my hair pink again I'm gonna-"

"Your hair should stay your natural white sir." Sharon interrupted, a hint of panic peaking into her voice.

Jonathan nodded as he removed one of the keys in his guitar. He slid the new one inside, hearing a strange click as he connected it to the proper string. He hesitated a moment.

"Sharon," He said, his voice changed from monotone to excited. "is everything else ready, the castle ready to create rooms for the guests?"

"The tiles have the sensors implanted sir," Sharon began, her hands counting as she spoke, "the walls ready to give way to respective rooms, each one accommodated for the guests you selected, you already installed the teleportation key for the arenas which you already selected…" She ran through her thoughts once more. "Oh! And the kitchen has been prepared for me to-"

"Then let's rock!" Jonathans voice filled with excitement as he brought his hand down, strumming the guitar, its sound echoing across the castle.

For a few moments nothing seemed to happen, the two standing in the hall in anticipation. A blue light flashed, blinding the duo for a few seconds. When they came to the found that they were no longer alone in the castle.

The first person Jonathan noticed was a man in a dark black suit with matching dress pants and white gloves. . His dark red eyes seemed to stare into his soul as the man mimicked the motion of pouring tea. The man checked a pocket watch before speaking Jonathan in a language he identified as English with a heavy European accent. The man smiled which seemed to have a hint of malice, though Jonathan attributed it to the fact that his hair matched his suit, or perhaps it was the eyes, as he couldn't quite place it.

"Sharon…" Jonathan said, his voice returning to a growl. He began glaring towards his maid. "I thought you said we were ready… why aren't they speaking-"

"The language system will kick in once everyone has arrived sir," Sharon said, panicking one more. "They will all speak common once they have arrived."

When Jonathan returned to the new company he found himself staring into a pair of bright pink eyes. As he jumped back he noticed their owner laughing, twirling one of her blue pigtails in her hand. He looked the girl up and down, her outfit consisting of little more than a pink and black skirt, fishnet stockings, boots with a few too many belts on them, and a pink and black bra. She pointed at him, allowing him to notice her fingerless gloves before she started making fun of him in English. He growled before grabbing the girls shoulder and shoving her away, making her give him a saddened face before going into a rather sadistic smile.

Jonathan looked around the room again, noticing a third person standing in the center of the room, his arms crossed over a black full-body suit. A white sash seemed to cross over leather bands that attached a gourd to his back. The boys bright red hair almost seemed to reflect the light from outside the room, however at the same time his eyes were covered in black rings that seemed to absorb the light. The boy opened his eyes, allowing Jonathan to take note of their blue-green color. As he spoke in a growl similar to Jonathan, he noticed that there appeared to be Kanji written over one of his eyes.

"Well that's three…" Jonathan said. "Let's see who else we can get!" He played the guitar again, this time the light appearing immediately. The three guests covered their eyes as the light appeared, fading almost as quickly as it came revealing another three people.

The two most noticeable were two men dressed in a bright red jacket that appeared in the front, mimicking the motion of shooting pistols before realizing that their weapons were no longer in their hands. One of the men did a hand motion, forming a square with his fingers with speed that knocked off his bright red hat, revealing black hair that fell over his face. He opened his mouth to speak but froze, the gloves on his hands almost appeared to glow, then fade. He seemed to be aware that he wasn't where he thought he was as he began questioning the man in the black suite with a similar accent.

The other man in red had the first instinct to reach behind him for another weapon, however he quickly noticed it wasn't there either. He brushed the tails of his jacket back, revealing a muscular body under his jacket as he didn't appear to wear a shirt underneath. His black pants almost seemed to contradict his silver hair, almost as much as his English accent did his Japanese words.

The final member of the second trio seemed to be acting if he was shouting into a megaphone before taking a look around, the necklace around his neck creating a small glare from the sun. He smiled and punched his left hand into his right, allowing Jonathan and the others to see his left hand seemed to be dyed black, causing Jonathan to tilt his head in slight confusion. The wristband around his other arm matched that of his jacket, which almost seemed to have a redundant belt hanging on its side. He stuffed the black hand into his pocket as he raised his hat up, revealing light brown hair under a red bandanna. His boots added another inch to him, allowing him to lean on the shoulder of the man in the black suit, who simply stood in attention as the others made attempts at talking to each other. He spoke in Japanese, however even the man with silver hair didn't appear to understand what he was saying.

"Well then…" Jonathan said. "I guess I should introduce the final four-"

"Five, sir." Sharon interjected. She put her fingers together with an innocent look on her face. "Six technically.. but you forget the one from St. Mihailov's comes with another."

Jonathan rolled his eyes. "Whatever, let's just get the final contestants in here so we can introduce everyone." He played a final chord and this time a red light flashed, causing another group to appear, however this time they appeared above the previous ones, causing them to fall upon the other contestants.

The first contestant to hit the ground was someone who bore what appeared to be a black robe that seemed tight around the waist and legs, complete with black slippers and white cuffs around their wrists. Their hair was short, yet a light pink. It was clear that they tried to keep it cut formally, however it didn't keep it from seeming unkept, as it hung in front of their face. They also didn't seem that old, at least the youngest contestant that Jonathan has summoned. As they spoke in a rather androgynous voice, Jonathan tried to figure out their gender, but the thought was tossed away when some sort of black creature erupted from their back, sending everyone into a state of disbelief.

This creature was rather muscular compared to its host, its arms twice the size of the contestant he originally summoned. It spoke the same Japanese as its host, however it didn't have a mouth, its face merely a white X with two white balls for eyes, with similar X's for pupils. Its hands bore what appeared to be white gloves, however Jonathan could've easily attributed it to skin.

The second contestant to fall landed atop the man with silver hair, to be specific atop his face to where he couldn't see the creature erupting from the other contestant. This one was no older than sixteen, with dark red hair kept in twintails. Her clothing appeared to be a light blue school uniform, complete with knee-high socks and black dress shoes. Her skirt was kept high enough to reveal her thighs, however it seemed to be covering the mans face that was lying underneath her, giving him full view of whatever was underneath.

An even younger boy walked over and helped up the girl, his outfit rather a drastic change compared to hers. He wore a rather odd grey sleeveless vest that had a hood, a red cross covering the torso of the vest. When he offered the girl his hand, Jonathan noticed a similar cross on his matching gloves. His pants were a weird mix between black jeans and khakis, something Jonathan had never seen before. The boys silver hair matched that of Jonathans, which almost made him look like a young version of Jonathan. The main difference he saw was that the boy wore a weird earring on his left ear, which had a red jewel which seemed to glow in the sunlight. He addressed the girl in Japanese, having a quick conversation with her before turning to the others and speaking a mix between Russian and Japanese.

Before the silver haired man could stand back up he was crushed again by the next contestant, this one another woman, however this one younger than the others. She stood up and pushed a pair of red-lensed goggles to her forehead, Her green eyes seemed to reflect the curiosity on her face, her brunette hair cut short as to not cover her analyzing eyes. Her outfit was a mass of orange and black, witch glasses and various pens and notepads hung about the robe for what Jonathan assumed was note taking. On her back a scroll hung above her waist. It almost appeared as if she wore pants, however upon closer examination it seemed more like she wore two mismatched thigh-high socks. She spoke a language it seemed nobody could identify. As she spoke her neck glowed, allowing Jonathan to notice a gold band with a red jewel in the center seemed to be stuck around it. As this glowed she began speaking Japanese, and then it glowed again, seeming to cause her to speak english.

The final contestant to fall didn't actually fall, but rather floated down on his feet. He seemed to stare blankly around him, his blue eyes underneath what appeared to be a golden crown on his forehead. The crown was adorned with blue jewels which seemed to match his hair, the crown being almost the only clothing he wore on his upper body. Wristbands adorned with similar jewels failed to hide the mans muscles, suggesting he might be the strongest in the room. He bore white baggy pants with a similar golden belt holding some sort of red sash around his waist. The man said nothing, simply looking down at his golden boots.

Jonathan motioned to Sharon, who tapped the tile underneath her foot causing the room to erupt in a language somehow everyone seemed to understand. Everyone stood shocked, staring at each other in disbelief. Jonathan walked over and bent behind the desk, pulling a microphone out from beneath the desk.

He tapped the mic a bit, sending n echo throughout the room. The nerd (as Jonathan currently had her dictated as) finally stood up and dusted herself off, seeming to try to identify where the noise was coming from as she couldn't seem to find any speaker system.

"Check one-two!" Jonathan shouted, causing some feedback which caused almost everyone to cover their ears. "Alright…" He said, the microphone finally adjusted. "For those of you wondering just how the hell you got here, even I don't know. All I know is why you're here, and that's to play a... a game." He began to pace around his desk, most everyones gaze following him as he moved back and forth. "I have constructed this tourney for you all, as you have been… acquired from different universes. The game is-"

He was cut off as the girl with blue pigtails began jumping up and down, her hand raised as if she was a student waiting to be called on.

"Uh…. Yes?"

"Yeah, uh, Hi!" The girls voice sounded like a mixture of insanity and joy as she tried to think of what she was saying. "Uh… why can I suddenly understand… well, everyone?"

"Ah… You see," Jonathan laughed to himself, motioning towards Sharon. "My assistant here programmed this entire castle, heck, this entire estate of mine to read the minds of its inhabitants, tricking the mind to hearing their own language. So long as you stay here, you shall hear and understand everyone no matter the language."

"But that's scientifically impossible!" The nerdy girl exclaimed. "Not without a massive blastia!"

"Blasti… wha?" The blue haired girl tilted her head, her face changing from happy to almost in pain as she tried to understand what the other girl meant.

"Get on with it…" The boy with the gourd growled from the back. His voice was similar to that of when he spoke Japanese, a rather low growl that sent an unnerving feeling to most people in the room.

"Very well then," Jonathan said, he sat down at the desk and placed the mic in front of him. "the game is simple, a tournament. A fight to the death, or as close as some of you can get." He laughed again and clapped his hands, signalling Sharon to step in front of everyone She produced a white board that depicted a tournament bracket with several names on it. "Each of you will be transported to a unique arena for each fight, fighting your opponent as close to death as you wish for them to go, or until I find it no longer entertaining, whichever comes first."

The contestant with pink hair raised a shaky hand. "W-w-what do you mean…. to the death?"

The creature on their back grabbed the others face. "He means to the death, duh! He means until you die, kick the bucket, do you not understand that?" It was rather odd, but the creatures voice was high pitched compared to its body.

"Or until the other can no longer fight." Jonathan said, his voice sarcastic. "Like I said, whichever comes first. Now Sharon, I've explained everything, would you kindly tell the contestants… everything else?"

Sharon rolled her eyes. (at least her visible one) "Well… I suppose I should introduce you all first."

She walked over and stood by the first man Jonathan noticed, who once again checked his pocket watch.

"Hmm… I guess I'll be late for supper." He muttered.

"This is Sebastian Michealis," Sharon said, "Butler to Ciel Phantomhive of the Phantomhive estate."

Sebastian seemed to emit a short laugh, "I do not require such an introduction, I'm simply one _hell_ of a butler."

Sharon laughed. "Oh I'm sure the others will know of you soon enough." She said. "Now then," She moved to the next contestant, the pale woman in the revealing outfit. "This here is Jinx, a loose cannon from the city of Piltover."  
"Where are my guns?" Jinx asked. "I had… one, two…. three guns with be before you flashed me out of my bathroom!" She crossed her arms in an attempt to pout. "and I was having such a great bullet bath too…"

"You can find them in your room later… all of them." Sharon carefully stepped back from Jinx as she moved to the boy with bright red hair. "This is Gaara from the village hidden in the sand. we had to go to special means for you, not only traversing universes but also time itself."

Gaara said nothing, resorting to simply at the other contestants.

"Not very talkative are you?" The nerdy girl asked, her expression rather awkward.

"... You're all insignificant to me." Gaara growled. "You're merely here to play this mans game."

"Well you factor into this equation too." The man with the torn jeans said, pointing at Gaara with his black arm. "I'd suggest you calculate yourself before claiming a variable insignificant to the product."

Sharon ignored the man she now dubbed as 'math-geek' and made her way to the front again, pointing to one of the men in red as he bent over to put back on his hat. "This is Alucard, the strongest among the Hellsing organization.

"Tell me," Alucard said, his voice rather low compared to the others among him. "What exactly do you mean by 'to the death'? I mean… I am already dead."

"Awww…." Jonathan whined, though it seemed more sarcastic than truly sad. "I was hoping you wouldn't reveal that yet, it would've been fun to see the look on their face when they found out."

"Found out what exactly?" the other man in red said. He was still on the floor, taking a look underneath Sharons dress while she seemed oblivious to him, causing her to turn a bright pink when she discovered him. She let out a shriek and tried to kick him, however he jumped to his feet and was already leaning on the wall across from her before her foot finished her motion, causing her lose her balance. But before she hit the ground, Sebastian seemed to move at a similar pace in order to catch her. Sharons face turned from pink to red.

"Are you okay m'lady?" Sebastian asked, a smile coming across his face.

"I… I…" Sharon stumbled over her words, unable to form a complete sentence until Sebastian put her back onto her feet. "Thank you."

The silver-haired man clapped. "Well done Sebastian, I suppose chivalry will get you a victory with the ladies after all."

"It'll get you a hell of a lot further than pervertedness!" Sharon exclaimed, her hands balling into fists as she resisted punching him in the face.

"Aww come now," the man shrugged, seeming to have no remorse for his actions. "I was simply having a nice nap when you happened to come along and give me a show, nice color by the way, that shade of blue really complements your eye quite well."

Jinx couldn't resist laughing while Sharons rage grew. Alucard and Gaara on the other hand simply watched with the other contestants as the scene occurred. It was finally broken by Jonathan clearing his throat, causing Sharon to snap back to reality.

"Right, my apologies sir." She too cleared her throat, "This pervert is named Dante, son of Sparda."

"Ah come now, no need for the third degree." Dante said, walking over to Sharon. "Look I'm sorry if we-"

"I'd recommend you stop." Sebastian said, his voice seeming calming to everyone who heard it. "You may apologize all you wish later, however the young lady has buisness she needs to attend to. Isn't that right Lady Sharon?"

Sharon managed to resist turning red again, however her voice was still slightly off as she replied. "Yes, now then…" She moved to the man with the black arm. "The math wizard here is Sho Minamimoto, a resident of Underground Shibuya."

He once again placed his fist inside his hands. "Attention all yoctograms! This game is statistically in my favor, so subtract yourself from this equation before I have to erase you personally."

"Right…." The nerdy girl groaned, "Address us as an insignificant figure…. I bet you get all the ladies don't you?"

"Love is garbage! Sho exclaimed. "CRUNCH! I'll add it to the heap."

"Well then…" Sharon interjected before another fight could break out. "These two… if you wish to address _that_," She pointed to the black creature erupting from the contestants back, "as a person, are Crona and hi-… her-…. and the weapon Ragnarok."

"D-Do I have to participate…" Crona said, seeming reluctant to speak to the others. "I mean…. I don't even know why I'm doing this… You forced me into this castle and… I… I don't know if I can fight strangers… I don't know if I can handle killing someone who might've saved the world or.. I don't know…"

Sebastian walked over to Crona and Ragnarok with a smile, seeming to cause Crona to calm down. "You aren't killing the others, didn't you hear what the man said? This is nothing more than a game."

"A… game?" Cronas head tilted slightly.

"I suppose I should introduce myself…" Jonathan said. "Before we continue, my name is Jonathan Turner, and I am the master of this castle. My assistant over there is Sharon Butler. I know it doesn't seem like the right time, but I figured I may as well introduce us before we continue."

"Yeah yeah…" Jinx said with a yawn. She stretched and fell to the ground, landing on her back. "When do I get my guns?" She said, seeming unfazed despite falling on marble floor.

"Later," Sharon said, moving to the other duo consisting of the high school girl and silver-haired boy. "These two are Mafuyu Oribe and Alexander Hell, Maria and Qwaser respectively."

"Uh.. Hi!" Mafuyu said awkwardly. She seemed to move behind Alexander in an awkward fashion, stumbling over her feet slightly. "Sasha, say something, you're being rude to the others!"

Jinx made a half-hazard attempt to hide her laughter. "Wait… your name is Sasha?"

"Alexander!" The silver haired boy shouted. His voice was deep for someone his age. "My full name is Alexander Nikolaevich Hell, The Iron Qwaser."

Jinx erupted in laughter at this point, "You really go by a girls name don't you?"

"Actually," Alucard said. "I do believe 'Sasha' in Russia is commonly short for 'Alexander'."

"You would be correct." Sebastian said, seeming to be analyzing Alucard.

"You are to call me Alexander." Alexander said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Mafuyu is

not even supposed to call me Sasha."

"Awww come on Sasha!" Mafuyu said, leaning upon Alexanders head in a playful manner. "Lighten up a bit!"

"G-Get off me!" He pushed her off his head quickly, his cheeks turning slightly red.

The nerdy girl seemed to laugh a bit at the duo as Sharon approached her. "And this is Rita Mordio, a blastia researcher and skilled mage."

"I mostly do blastia research," Rita said with a minor shrug, "But sometimes I get bored so I research more destructive things, which usually leads me to researching magic."

"And finally," Sharon said, moving to the muscular man who hadn't said anything, or even moved from his original position. "We have Broly, a saiyan from planet Vegeta."

Broly didn't say anything, but merely looked at Sharon blankly.

"What, you aren't going to say anything either?" Rita said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Why do all 'tough guys' also have to be silent?"

"Because talking is pointless…" Gaara said, his expression emitting an ominous feeling. "Why would you bother to speak to the person you're about to destroy? Unless you have a true reason to it is pointless."

"Ka…" Broly seemed to force the words from his mouth. "Ka… Kakarot…. Kakarot…"

"Carrots?" Jinx said, her head tilting once more. "What does he want with carrots?"

"There.. formalities over." Jonathan said, standing from his desk. He clapped and the wall behind him seemed to open into three hallways, each with a sign over them. The one on his left said 'Men' and the one on his right 'Women.' The one directly behind him said 'Crona'.

"Down these halls," He began to explain, "You'll find your respective rooms with your belongings-"

"Including my guns?" Jinx interrupted.

"Yes, including your-" Before Jonathan could even finish his sentence Jinx had began to run down the hall that said 'Women.' He motioned as if he was about to run after her, but thought better of it and turned to the others. "You'll find your name beside a room, that room is yours. Down that hall," He motioned to the door leading to the hall Saron had run out of previously, "You'll find the kitchen, dining hall, and training area for you to spend your time in. When the time arrives for the game to begin I shall call you all back here in order to transport you all to the respective arenas."

He sat back down at his desk. "But for now, relax and get yourselves situated. You all shall be here for a while I imagine." A twisted smile grew across his face.

"It's almost time to play the game…"


End file.
